


6 to 10 kisses

by mirroredsparrow



Series: A Catalog of Kisses [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroredsparrow/pseuds/mirroredsparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If fishes were kisses, we'd all cast nets.<br/>Unless you don't want kisses, or fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 to 10 kisses

**Author's Note:**

> These pairings are legit, don't even front.

**o6**  
 **fingers kiss (Tori/Mink)**

Again he's back in his past, the experiences burning into his retinas. Eventually he let it all pull him down, built a safety on metal walls and chains and pulled himself down until darkness fills his existence and the screams are muffled by distance.

Rot and decay cloys at the inside of his nose, filling his mouth and disrupts his senses. His sight blurs out of focus and all he perceives is a haze of never ending torment. The heat presses in on him at all sides and he closes his eyes. It's the same.

In sleep, in rest, it is always the same.

In a blink his vision fills with red and browns of a time long past.

It's a sharp pain in his fingertip that wakes him out of his memories.

His teeth ache from how he's ground them in the sleep filled with fire and screams.

Mink stares down at his allmate with a hard expression, 'What.'

The bird takes to the nibbling at his finger tips in some way of apology, 'You were distressed. I woke you.'

Petting down the ruffled feathers fondly as an unspoken thank you, the bird flies back to his perch on Mink's bed frame. Mink lets his eyes drift to the man curled against him, fingers threading through the blue tresses.

There are some memories that never leave us.

 

  
 **o7**  
 **neck kiss (Ren/Koujaku)**

Some habits didn't manage to leave Ren once he had attained human form.

Aoba had tried to explain the process once or twice and, in the end, ended up confusing Koujaku more so. Ren was his imaginary friend in his brother's body? Or something? Whatever. It didn't matter. The end result is Aoba macking on someone who looked very much like himself.

That was one wet-dream Koujaku never thought would come true.

With Aoba curled up on himself on his side,

Ren was crouched over him, his eyes half shut. He mumbled quietly and invited himself into Koujaku's made up bed, pressing himself up against the elder and wrapping his limb around him.

In times past, Ren would find himself moving from Aoba's bed to Koujaku's in the night. Usually he would curl up around Beni, but in his human form he seemed drawn to something of a larger stature.

Lips pressed to Koujaku's neck, Ren mumbled quietly in his sleep. It was nonsense words laden with sleep, but nevertheless Koujaku felt his world come into sharp distinction.

It was when he started pressing wet, open mouthed kisses, that Koujaku froze.

Great.

Well this was new.

Pushing at Ren's face, Koujaku grumbled. This wasn't good, he was getting hard and really that was unfortunate.

Ren relented easily, moving back to his position at Koujaku's neck.

It was going to be a long night.

 

  
 **o8**  
 **eskimo kiss (Ren/Ren)**

It was sobering to watch the self he had once occupied sleep curled in Aoba's lap. Often snuffling in its sleep as its owner ran a lazy hand through the blue fur. It was strange to hear that enthused bark, to watch it to develop a personality so different from his own.

Sometimes he wondered, if it had been possible to save Sei, would he have this body at all. Would then this pup not occupy his old shell, and would he be unaware of his connection to Aoba.

That worm had destroyed the division between his two selves, both devoted to Aoba.

Called to help Tae in the kitchen, Aoba scratched the base of the allmates head to wake it. It hopped easily from Aoba's lap to Ren's without complaint, settling down back into a light snooze.

The allmate woke as Aoba exited, stretched, and yawned.

Petting the fur lightly, a nostalgic smile crossing his face, 'Such a fluffy puppy.'

The allmate barked, standing whilst resting its paws on his chest, barking again.

Ren pressed his nose to the allmate's and smiled at the feeling of the artificial wetness.

Closing his eyes, he leant forward to rest their foreheads together as Aoba used to.

This was the route that was taken, and these were the products.

No matter the what ifs.

 

  
 **o9**  
 **back kiss (Noiz/Aoba)**

Noiz is only aware that the phone call is from Tae because he answers it first. He passes it over quickly, unaware.

In hindsight, Noiz should have known plants wilt away and die if not cared for properly.

It is that phone call, nonetheless, which chills Aoba to his core and leaves him bound within himself. Aoba refuses to speak, barely eating meals. Curled on his side on the bed they share, he exists but the life within him sucked dry. Noiz sits and he waits, he waits for Aoba to come back to him from the hole where he hides. Aoba has gone somewhere he cannot follow.

He waits, and he hopes against hope.

In the early hours of a morning before a flight which will take them to South Korea, Noiz awakens to a bevvy of distressed noises.

And freezes.

Large intakes of breath that barely satisfy the lungs, sobs which wrack the body, apologies falling from his lips in droves.

Noiz wakes to Aoba amid a panic attack.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, he feels a pain run through his chest.

'Aoba,' Noiz pulled himself into sitting position near, but not touching, Aoba, 'Hey, Aoba, oi.'

He turned to Noiz and continued to cry desperately, gripping the sheets to his heaving chest, 'Sorry... So sorry. It'll be over soon. I'll get over it soon. Sorry.'

Noiz shook his head, letting he tone wash over Aoba's senses.

'Take your time.'

He presses soft kisses along the line of Aoba's shoulders.

And he waits.

Koujaku had gone mad.

In the wake of Aoba leaving to Germany, Koujaku had become reclusive. First pulling away from the girls whom he showered in affections, then his work became a chore, then finally his Rib members saw hide nor hair of him for weeks on end. The only person who saw him semi-regularly was Tae.

Yet, it was such a slow and gradual process that had passed by Tae completely.

People see what they want to see.

And none had seen Koujaku waste away without his sun.

 

**1o**  
 **nose kiss (Usagimodoki/Noiz)**

'DEMOLISH set!'

'ROGER!'

The small rabbit with an outfit similar to Noiz repeated the commands for the herd of rabbits which attacked en masse. The opponent falling from the sheer exhaustion.

'Withdrawl! Withdrawl!'

Rhyme was an outlet to which Noiz could feel the world.

'Congratulations!'

The lead rabbit bounces, pecking Noiz's nose with a quick kiss.

Rubbing his nose, Noiz smiles softly.

In here, he could feel.


End file.
